Why Cry Loves Madness
by Lazay Woman
Summary: A PewDieCry fanfic. Cryaotic, a YouTuber, has always been a nice, gentle person. Until his alter ego Mad shows up and the blood bath begins. When he meets Pewdiepie, a YouTuber like himself, Cry falls for him, ticking off Mad. Cry was HIS. What will happen to Cry and Pewds? What plans does Mad have in store? Rated M for violence, sexual content, and language. DISCONTINUED! (sorry)
1. Who Is He?

~WARNING, this story is a bit insane. Continue reading... if you dare enter the realm of insanity... for I'm already there.~

o0o0O0O0o00o0oO0oO0o0O0Oooo0

Pewds POV:

Present:

Blood.

So much blood.

Splattered on the walls, pooling on the floor, even dripping from the ceiling.

"W-why?" My voice cracks.

The bloodied figure turns slowly towards me, and I catch the gleam of the knife in his right hand.

I'm frozen, so I can't move. My body betrays me yet again.

My breathing stops for a moment, as I make the mistake of looking into his eyes.

I don't see the kind, gentle, emerald eyes I always looked forward to seeing.

No.

My eyes meet crazed, blood red ones.

Eyes of the insane.

The man smiles sadistically at me, and lifts up his knife, licking the blood that stains it.

The blood of these now corpses that use to be friends.

I can't look at them. I can't look at the fear and pain etched onto their faces.

He can though, and he loves it.

"W-why." I ask again, fighting back the flood of tears threatening to spill. "I-I thought we were f-friends..."

I was cut off by the red man's laughter, hysterical laughter I've only heard in horror movies.

He stops and looks at me again, grinning. "You must be mistaken, I am not who you think I am."

I feel my eyes widen slightly, shocked to hear him speak.

"You see, your friend who occupied this body is not here, nor will you ever see him again."

I hear bitterness enter his voice, but strangely something else I couldn't place. Sorrow?

He sounded older, much older. And his eyes said he has seen many things he wished he hadn't.

His eyes were sad and if I'd have blinked, I would have missed the single, solitaire tear gliding smoothly down his cheek.

He snaps out of his reverie and smiles cruelly. "Never."

"W-who are you?" I find myself asking.

"Who am I, you ask?" He repeats, chuckling. "I am Mad, fore I am madness itself."

He walks swiftly towards me. My legs refuse to move. To run away; they feel like stone.

As he's standing in front of me, I smell the copper and metallic smell of blood on his breathe.

"And now, I will have to show you the same courtesy as I did with your friends."

My knees begin to shake from his sadistic gaze, and the tears start to flow freely.

"I-I thought we w-were best friends, C-"

I was cut off by a searing pain in my side. I slowly look down to see his knife ground into me, my blood soaking my shirt.

"Don't speak that name. Ever." The red man said menacingly to me.

I fall to my knees, holding onto him. Why I was, I'm not sure.

Maybe because despite being a mental case, this person was still in the body of my closest friend. My bro.

And his body was still warm, like I remember.

"C-Cr-" I was cut off again by another jab in the side, making me gasp in pain.

Why won't he let me say his name?

"Cr-" Again, he stabs me, but this time pulls back and does it again and again.

My body begins to give out completely due to the pain.

'So much pain, Cry. So much pain...' I whispered before losing myself to the pain.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO00000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000

TBC...

Plz review if you think this is any good. Much appreciated, friend


	2. (Discontinued) Start Over

_/AN/ Sorry, but I am discontinuing this story. I'm deeply sorry for this, but I just simply have no passion for this anymore. I can't bring myself to write anything else for this when my feelings for it are so half-assed. Maybe I will return to this fanfic when I gather up a new passion for it. But for now, I am simply leaving it to your imaginations as to what happens. Again, I am sorry to you all. My emotions are all out of whack, and I need a bit of time to get into a new flow in life. ^.^ I hope you can forgive me, for being such a terrible updater. Have a good day, and enjoy this little short story that is related to this story. /AN/_

Pewdie's POV:

How long has it been since that fateful day?

I'm not so sure myself how it happened. Only the end result was clear.

And what happened will be forever burned into my mind, like the scar across his face.

Across the face of my best friend, Cry.

I remember the day we met, and can't believe it's been only 6 months since then.

Seems like a long time, even though it is a relatively short period in life.

I feel like I've know him my whole life.

He was the new student in school, and with that came my perked interest.

Walking into the classroom, Cry had an air about him that made him seem mysterious at first sight.

The way he carried himself made you think he was very strong.

Invincible.

My curiosity flamed brighter.

I wanted to get to know the man behind the mask, even if it killed me.

Ironically so, I should say.

I should have taken his warnings to stay away.

I should have taken a different route home, instead of the one he walked.

Maybe then, things wouldn't have come to this.

Maybe the beast Cry had tried so hard to keep inside wouldn't have escaped.

After all, I was the one who told him to let it out.

Such a bad idea.

Look where that got us now?

With my bleeding out, surrounded by the bodies of what was my friends.

With the walls splashed red over creamy white paint, it looked like a bad piece of art.

A blood bath that Cry himself had created.

And now, it was my turn to die.

How cruel fate is, to have had things turn out this way.

Is there any way to reverse this?

To stop Cry before this happened?

**_I wish I could start this all over again._**

Back to when we met.

So I can change this horrible fate.

That was when my vision went black.

**TBC...**

_~There. I will one day return to this, but for now it will have to stay as it is. Have a good day, Friends.~_


End file.
